


[podfic] first you must love it

by mielepod (mielebit)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Canon Asexual Character, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Other, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Male Character, Worship, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielebit/pseuds/mielepod
Summary: Elias, learning(A podfic of first you must love it by doomcountry)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/the Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] first you must love it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [first you must love it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304796) by [doomcountry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomcountry/pseuds/doomcountry). 



Google Drive Link (for download): [[LINK]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11fY9lKySdgnWtwDzcyOGGejNXfkWhViR/view?usp=sharing)  
**Length:** 00:07:14  
**File type:** MP3 (5.4 MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i wanted to podfic this the moment i read it. thank you doomcountry for permission to record this.


End file.
